


Meeting the family

by Dibs4Ever



Category: Batgirl - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, Nightwing - Fandom, Young Justice
Genre: F/M, Family, Mean Grandma, dickbabs, racisim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever
Summary: Dick finally meets Barbara’s family for the first time. He expects a bunch of friendly red heads. What he gets is a racist grandmother. But with Barbara’s temper she’s about to set her straight.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

“Umm Babs” Dick leaned over whispering into Barbara’s ear

She looked at him  
”Why are your cousins staring at me?” He held up a hand waving to the four other girls and the boy at the table who ranged from around ages 13 to 18  
Barbara shrugged and leaned in closer to his ear “Either cause they think you’re cute or because they think you’re my boyfriend”

Dick smiled, at 19 they were still just friends but that didn’t put the idea of them being more in his head any less thrilling. They both knew they had feelings for each other but they both agreed that the timing just wasn’t right and that they weren’t ready for that intense of a relationship yet.  
It was interesting though. He had known  
Barbara all of 10 years and this was the first he was getting to meet her family.  
Aside from her dad. They were having dinner at her grandmothers house in Star City. The reason he tagged along was because immediately afterwards they were jetting straight to Oliver Queen’s for a mission that Nightwing and Batgirl were aiding him in.

“Where is Grandma?” Barbara asked her one cousin....Rebeller he beloved Barbara said her name was. The girl was around 15 with brown eyes and blonde hair. Dick found it interesting that so far none of Barbara’s relatives had her striking red hair and green eyes.

“Bingo, she should be home soon” Rebeller explained

“Maybe we will get lucky and she won’t be back. She’s been which the whole weekend we’ve been visiting” Rosemary groaned

Dick looked toward Barbara confused “Grandma is ....let’s just say.....” she began searching for a word

“An evil old hag?” Rupert suggested. 

Causing the cousins and Barbara to laugh.

Barbara nodded “I’m going to go for a walk then, Dick Wanna join?” 

He stood obliviously not wanting to be left alone with a group of people he didn’t really know and that were staring at him with such intensity he thought they might pounce on him at any given minute.

He followed her threw the kitchen and to the dining hall, when he was stopped by something latching onto his leg. Dick looked down to see a young boy who couldn’t of been more than 3 with light brown hair in a bowl cut hairstyle and blue eyes. 

The boy looked up at Dick, “Horse!! You’re a horse!” He shouted laughing

Dick couldn’t help but smile

A second later a boy who was obviously older than them by a couple years approached, he resembled the boy currently attached to Dick’s leg “Sorry about that” the man said “Rocky! Get off of cousin Barbara’s friend”

Instead of letting go Rocky continued to laugh

“Sorry Barb, my parents insisted I watch him and you know how spoiled he is.” He rolled his eyes 

Barbara let out a breathy laugh “Dick this is my cousin Robby. His siblings are all the kids that were at the table with us, plus this one.”

Robby sighed “Yeah I know you’re probably counting. There’s 7 of us. All beginning with R. I’m the the oldest Robert, I’m 21, then my sister Rachael that’s 18, Rupert is 16, Rosemary is 15, Rollings is 14, Rebeller is 13 then there was the ‘surprise’ Rocky who is 3” he pointed towards Dick’s leg

He smiled “Wow lots of R’s I would have fit right in my name is Richard but everyone calls me Dick” he held out a hand 

Robby shook his hand “Nice to meet you, Ive heard a few stories, anyways. Obviously my parents are kinda over the kid thing so they always hand this little guy off to me.”

Rocky was currently attempting to wrestle Dick’s leg

Dick smiled “Babs and I were getting ready to go for a walk. If you want we could take Rocky with us. Let him burn off energy.”

Robby nodded “That would be awesome, thank you!” He smiled 

Dick and Barbara both held one of Rocky’s hands as they walked

“So your grandma has 2 kids and 8 grandchildren . 87.5% of which came from your aunt.”

Barbara rolled her eyes “Yeah, only child”

He smiled “I’m surprised though. I figured I’d be walking into a house full of red heads “

She smiled “My mom is who I got the red hair from remember”

He nodded “And the beautiful eyes deary?”

She grinned rolling said eyes “A mixture. Mom’s brown eyes, dads blue....made green”

Dick nodded

“Are you her boyfriend?” piped a voice

Barbara’s eyes widened “ROCKY” 

Dick let out a chuckle “It’s fine Babs.” He scooped the toddler up “Naw, I’m not dating your cousin bud. Just good pals. Are you friends with any girls?”

Rocky made a grossed out face

Dick chuckled “What? Do your friends at school think it’s not cool to have girl friends?”

Rocky nodded 

Dick smiled “Hey I’ll let you know your cousin Babs is the best friend I could ask for. And if I hadn’t ignored the other boys at school who said it wasn’t cool to have girl friends I wouldn’t be here today”

Rocky smiled “There is one girl in my class who likes trucks”

Dick smiled “Well there ya go buddy” he ruffled the boys hair

Barbara smiled “Hey Rock, did you know that Dick used to be in the circus?”

Rocky’s eyes widened “Willy!!!!”

Dick chuckled, they had circled around and were making their way back into the driveway of Barbara’s grandmothers house 

“Sure was I once got to name a baby elephant” he told him

Rocky smiled “What else!” He was practically jumping in Dick’s arms now.

Dick laughed “I was an acrobat. Do you know what that is?” He entered the house and set Rocky down

Rocky saw his sister Rollings “Rowing, Dick was in da Circus he was an afrobat!” 

The toddler spoke so quickly he was slurring his words

Rollings laughed “You mean acrobat?”

Rocky nodded “What is dat?” He tilted his head looking at Dick

Dick grinned “I used to get on the trapeze”

“Like the song Ms.Lydia my teacher sings” Rocky clapped his hands

In a swift motion Dick scooped up the boy twirling him “He flies threw the air with the greatest of ease” he sang 

He flipped the boy over, Rocky was laughing loudly causing everyone to gather in the living room and watch “The daring young man on the the flying trapeze, his movements were graceful the girls he did please.”

He spun Rocky one more time then gently tossed him in the air and caught him “And my love he stole it away!”

Taking notice of everyone gathering to watch Rocky threw his arms up “Ta Da!”

Barbara was smiling widely, her oldest female cousin Rachael coming up beside her “ Handsome,talented and good with kids. You got yourself a keeper Barb” she nudged her lightly and walked off before Barbara could correct her

She watched as her cousins, Dad , Uncle and Aunt talked to Dick.

“What is all this commotion!” A voice barked causing everyone to go silent.

Rocky climbed over the couch “Grammy Dick made me an acrobat!”

The short gray haired woman furrowed her eyes “Don’t climb over the couch. Hannah would you get control over your child.” 

Quickly Barbara’s Aunt Hannah stepped forward “Come on Rocky” she whispered to her youngest son

“I said when you had your third you needed to stop having children now look at you, 43 and can’t handle what you did.” She waved a hand

Barbara watched as her aunt Hannah sighed . 

Her Uncle Martin walking up behind her. “Hey, we only have to visit once a year. A couple more hours and we will be on our way to our house 8 hours away.”

Aunt Hannah nodded “Rocky go with Daddy, I’m going to help grandma.” She kissed the toddlers head and passed him off to her husband

Barbara followed her Aunt into the kitchen to see if she could help

“What was the name Rocky was saying Dick?” Her grandmother asked as she poured cans of soup into the pot on the stove

Jim nodded taking the empty can from his mother “Yes mom, Barbara’s friend of 10 years. They’re meeting up with a friend of theirs Roy who lives over here so I told him he could tag along.”

Barbara’s grandma sighed “Well he can eat last, if there is any left. If not that’s his problem since he isn’t family.”

Barbara’s Aunt looked toward Barbara “He’s a nice guy mom, he’s been talking to all the kids. He won Rocky over instantly.”

Her grandmother nodded “Is this Roy a Gyp too?”

Barbara bit her lip hard. She watched her grandmother take a sip of water  
“Mom that isn’t necessary.” Jim stepped forward

Her grandmother turned looking directly at Barbara “What that’s what he is. I could tell the moment I saw him.”

Robby had entered the kitchen along with Rosemary “Barbara, did you know Dick can contortion his body into unrealistic positions?”

Barbara laughed lightly and nodded 

“You didn’t leave him by himself did you!” Her grandmother set the ladle down

Robby furrowed his eyebrows “I’m pretty sure Rupert and Rose are still in the living room with him. But what would it matter if I did.”

Aunt Hannah shook her head at her oldest son trying to tell him that was the wrong thing to say

“He’s a Gypsy! A thief. Can’t you tell.”

Rose and Robby shook their head “Grandma you don’t know that” Rose pointed

Barbara’s grandma shook her head “The tan skin, dark hair, bright blue eyes . The charming smile that they all use for their crimes I noticed it the moment I walked in. He’s a gypsy and I cannot believe you allow your daughter to be friends with one of those kind!” Barbara’s grandmother waved her ladle at Jim

Robby stepped forward “Grandma I didn’t notice that about Barbara’s friend at all. And that name is offensive. He a person just like you or me and if you got to know him instead of judging him based on his outer appearance you’d find he’s an amazing person.”

Rose nodded “Plus I don’t see anything wrong with his outer appearance he’s gorgeous right Barb?”

Barbara smiled “Yeah Grandma and if you have to refer to him as something Romani is the proper word because it refers to his heritage. But in reality you shouldn’t refer to him as anything but who he is as a person. Like Robby said.”

“That’s it, I will not hear that from my grandchildren! You will not contradict what I say. Now if you are under 30 get out.” She growled. 

Barbara watched her grandmother take another long sip of her water as she passed

She continued to hear her grandmother bark “I blame this all on you Jim. If you hadn’t gotten that wild woman pregnant and became a single father at age 29 you would of had a woman to tell you the type of people your daughter should associate around.”

As she rounded the corner she heard her father respond “I’m not going to listen to you run down a nice young man who has been nothing but a good friend to your granddaughter. I’m going to have a smoke outside”

Barbara returned to the living room for her other cousins to tell her that Dick had gone to the bathroom.

Nodding she quickly made her way down the empty hallway.  
———————  
Dick was casually walking out of the bathroom when he found himself pinned to the wall

”Kiss me” Barbara whispered.

He looked at her oddly ”Babs? We are in your grandmas house while your family is here.”

She shook her head ”While my rude, bitter grandmas drives everyone crazy.”

Dick shook his head ”Babs I don’t want to cause any disrespect ”

She shook her head “She was talking bad about you”

He nodded “Yeah I overheard. But I told you I was called things in the circus”

”And you shouldn't have” she whispered running a finger up and down his chest ”My grandmother has had 2 glasses of water. I know she's going to have to go to the bathroom soon. And I couldn't think of anything better than her walking in on me kissing my handsome best friend”  
She leaned forward

Dick shrugged “If you really want to, Let’s do it” he turned her so she could be up against the wall but she stopped him

“I want my grandma to walk in on me, having you pinned to the wall” she whispered “I want her to know I’m the one kissing YOU!” She pecked his lips 

Dick grinned “So what do you want me to do?” He pecked her lips

Barbara shook her head “Just kiss me back, I’ll do the dirty work “ she ran her hands up to his shoulders, holding his hands up above his head and began sucking his ear lobe 

Dick shuddered “Are-are you using me?”

“Maybe...is that okay?” She asked

Dick smirked “Yes, I love the thought”

At that she pressed her lips to his.  
Wow this felt good. She hadn’t kissed him since they decided to loose their virginities to each other at 17.

She bit at his lip and he opened his mouth to her. Allowing her to slip her tongue in. He didn’t put up a fight for dominance which slightly disappointed her. Then again she asked him to let her be in control.

She thought back at all the terrible things her grandmother had said about Dick.  
He didn’t deserve that  
He deserved all the praise in the world  
She thought about the stories he told of when he was in the circus how some people treated his family because of their heritage  
They didn’t deserve that. Obviously Mary and John were good people too. They did create the most magnificent man she’s ever met after all.

She put more power in the kiss. Using one hand to hold both hands over his head. While moving the other down and under his shirt.

“Babs” he gasped as her fingers accidentally ghosted over the waistband of his pants in an effort to feel his abs.

She began sucking at his neck. 

He had broke free from her hold, his hands moving to her. One tangled in her hair, the other on the small of her back.

She shifted her legs so that they were straddling one of his legs. Unintentionally she began to instinctively grind against him

He shook his head “Don’t do that” he moaned 

She nodded getting back control of her hormones before cupping his face and kissing his lips again

“What in the hell is going on here!” An elderly voice screeched 

Barbara smiled against Dick’s lips

She turned “Opps sorry Grandmother”

“Out of my house!” She pointed

Barbara smiled “With pleasure” she grasped Dick’s hand “Come on Dick, let’s go say goodbye to my Aunt and Uncle and all their amazing children that she does a fantastic job taking care of by the way” she narrowed her eyes as she passed her grandmother

Her grandmother shook her head “You are a disgrace Barbara Gordon.”

She shrugged “If kissing this amazing guy makes me a disgrace then I want to disgrace the family name as much as possible.” 

With that Barbara tugged Dick along. He held his head down as he passed her grandmother

Her cousins high fived her for aggravating their grandmother . Her Uncle Martin hugging her goodbye saying her and her father should come visit their house and to bring Dick along too. 

Rocky begged Dick not to leave .  
While Dick was trying to coax Rocky to let him put him down her Aunt Hannah hugged her and joked that she was lucky she got to leave before dinner. 

Jim opted to stay but didn’t seem mad at his daughter. Perhaps because he knew Barbara’s temper and wasn’t exactly pleased with how his mother spoke of Dick either.

As they walked to Barbara’s car Dick glanced at the time  
“Babs, we still have an hour before we need to meet with Green Arrow” he slid into the passenger seat

Barbara shrugged “I can think of something to pass the time.”

He smiled “Oh yeah?” 

She nodded as she started up her car “There’s a Big Belly Burger 3 miles down the road. Definitely better than the canned soup Grandma was going to feed us.”

He smiled “Sounds perfect” he said as they pulled out of the driveway


	2. Chapter 2

19 year old Barbara grinned as Dick crawled into her bedroom window

The young man got to his feet then looked toward his best friend ”Okay Babsie, what calls for you to ask me to come over immediately after patrol and sneak into your bedroom like we did as kids?” he paused ”And in an unusual twist when I did sneak into your bedroom it was to do case work and not normal tenneger stuff”

Barbara bit her lip laughing lightly

”Couldn’t resist waiting to see me till two days from now?” He winked

Barbara rolled her eyes “No, remember my racist,sexist, homophobic, rude grandmother that you met a few months back”

Dick nodded—how could he forget kissing Barbara for the first time in 2 years

Well she's staying with me for the weekend. Actually it's the first time she's stayed the night since I was 13

Dick nodded ”So?”

Barbara inhaled a breath ”She freaked when she found out my dad use to leave me over night sometimes when I was in high school. Had this big rambling thing, basically said she didn’t trust me by myself....whatever. And now she is refusing to let me be alone even though I’m almost 20 years old.”

Dick smiled catching on “You want her to catch me and you together “

“Is that okay with you?” She asked  
Dick nodded “Of course, I just wish you would’ve told me the plan ahead of time. I would have brought a sleeping bag, but I guess the floor alone won’t kill me .”

She shook her head “Dick-you can sleep in the bed.....with me.”

He paused “That’s okay with you?”

She smiled “Yeah. Is it okay with you?”

“Yeah” he said sheepishly

He looked around her bedroom “What about your dad though? I don’t want him to get the wrong idea.”

Barbara shrugged “First off, I’m an adult, I have my own apartment and my grandma is staying here....with me. Second I’ll come up with an excuse, shouldn’t be hard my dad can’t stand her either.”

Dick chuckled lightly “Okay so how are we doing this?”

Barbara shrugged “I’m going to give you a hickey.”

Dick’s eyes widened “What!”

“If it’s okay with you” she quickly added “Just a small one that’ll be hardly recognizable in the morning. And gone probably by tomorrow at this time.”

Dick grinned “Well I'm not going to resist a kiss from the Barbara Gordon?

He stepped forward , wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her against him.  
She smiled pecking his lips then his chin, then his jaw. Dick lifted his head up to give her better access

She smiled her photographic memory remembering a spot on his neck that was exceptionally sensitive   
Had it really been 2 years since they gave each other their virginities  
The first and last time they had sex with one another

God she wanted him

But they swore that time would the one and only cause apparently once could be excused as them doing each other a favor but anything more was more than friends and they didn’t want to ruin their friendship 

She took out her frustrations sucking harshly on his neck 

Dick clenched the desk throwing his head back and groaned

She released his neck. Not wanting to leave a big hickey and their eyes met.

Dick lunged forward pressing their lips together “I know we shouldn’t but-“

She gave him one more deep kiss “I know but we really shouldn’t” she shook her head

Dick nodded kissing her again “One more ?”

She nodded pulling him back to her for one last final hard kiss. 

Somehow they averted having sex. 

But Barbara did wake up with Dick’s arms wrapped around her waist. His head nuzzled into the crook of her neck. 

Dick had always been a cuddler. Even when they were just kids. Batgirl and Robin would be sitting atop a hill on a cold winters night and he’d be snuggling into her side 

“Morning “ he mumbled against her skin, noticing the change in her pulse where his lips where against her.

She moved so she was facing him “Wanna get up? Make some breakfast?” She whispered

He grinned hugging her tighter against him “Oh have dear old Grandma walk in on us making some post love making breakfast?” He paused “Even though there was no love making...which is fine.” He kissed the top of her head 

She slipped out of his grip, he bit his lip seeing her in his T-shirt and shorts.   
She bit her lip at the sight of him wearing nothing but grey sweats 

“This-this is normal right? Like this is okay as just friends?” He asked nervously

Barbara smiled “Who says friendship has to be something identical to everyone else?”

He nodded “Yeah, come on let’s make this believable “

They began cooking breakfast, she flipped bacon, while he whipped up Alfred’s homemade pancake recipe

They heard the commotion stirring from Barbara’s guest bedroom.  
Dick smirked setting the fresh pancake on a plate and pouring fresh batter onto the pan.

He gently moved her hair to one side, then wrapped his arms around her waist “I hear granny.” He grinned placing a kiss to her neck.

Barbara stopped flipping the bacon to lean into him 

He smiled against her neck as he continued planting pecks along her neck

“I love seeing you in my shirt” he whispered lowly in her ear. 

Not sure if he was playing the role or serious she swayed with him “I love wearing your shirt” she said softly 

They heard the bedroom door open, Dick let his fingers graze slightly under the hem of the T-shirt, just barely so his thumbs were touching bare skin, his naked chest pressed firmly to her back, she could feel the outline of his pecks between her shoulder blades.

Dick reached over grabbing a strawberry “Open” he whispered 

She smiled and obeyed as he fed her the red fruit “Good?” He asked

“Mmm tastes almost as good as you” She smirked whirling around, knowing her grandmother was standing in the doorway of the kitchen but acting like she didn’t see her.

“Hmm I wonder if it tastes as good as you?” He smirked, biting the rest of the strawberry that she hadn't ate. Knowing the grandmother was standing there as well. His hands firmly on her hips, her arms around his neck as they went in to kiss each other’s lips

“Barbara Keen Gordon! What is this blasphemy!!!” The old woman scorned

Barbara jumped back “Oh grandma...I didn’t expect you to be awake this soon” she acted surprised

Dick released Barbara and ran a hand through his hair “Hello Mrs.Gordon” he acted sheepish

The woman let out a *tisk* sound that strongly resembled Damian’s “What are you doing here Gyp?”

Dick inhaled a breath

Barbara narrowed her eyes “Grandma I told you last time not to call him that.”

“And I told you last time not to tell me what to say.” The grandmother continued she walked into the kitchen “Now what did you make?”

Barbara shrugged “Pancakes and Bacon.” She spoke

The woman nodded seeing the perfectly golden pancakes and the crisp turkey bacon “These look homemade, glad to see your father did something right in making a woman out of you.”

Dick smiled “Barbara is a great cook but-“

Barbara smiled “Don’t lie, I’m a terrible cook. Dick made the pancakes grandma” she rested a hand on his chest

The grandmothers eyes widened “I’m not eating anything—-“she paused her eyes obviously catching what Barbara wanted her to see 

“Boy what is that on your neck.” She wagged a finger

Dick gritted his teeth and put a hand over the small pink bruise “Oh umm it’s-“

Barbara smiled “From me-Don’t act so sheepish Dick. Sorry grandma that you have to see that. It’s just sometimes I can’t control myself around this amazing man.” She kissed his cheek and rubbed his chest for emphasis 

Dick grinned

The woman rolled her eyes “Be careful. I don’t want any half Gypsy great grandchildren. Could you imagine me telling the ladies at church that not only did my granddaughter get pregnant out of wedlock but the baby is also half Gypsy?”

“I told you not to call him that!” Barbara barked

The grandmother shrugged “Speaking the truth”

Barbara let out a fake laugh “oh wanna hear me speak the truth? We can play that game.”

Dick could tell by her tone she was really worked up and ready to argue “Babs” he whispered going for her hand and attempting to calm her but she pulled out 

“No let me. If the circumstances are ever right I would love to carry this man’s child. I couldn’t imagine someone being a better father. They wouldn’t be half of the slur you were using. They would be half Richard John Grayson and I couldn’t think of a better man to create life with. So if you feel that strongly against him from a heritage that is on his mothers side that he really wasn’t raised much in....then you can get the hell out of my apartment and never come back.” She pointed

The woman gasped “If your father!”

Barbara shook her head “If my father knew he’d agree. My father loves Dick as if he were his son. In fact my father is one of the ones who saved him 10 years ago.”

With that Grandma Gordon let out a huff immediately exiting the apartment

Barbara turned back to Dick grinning ”Thabk you.”

Dick smiled ”What are friends for?” he paused ”I umm was that true? Do you....woud you have kids with me?”

Barbara rolled her eyes ”Dick we are 19”

He nodded ”Well I'm not saying we should I'm just asking if what you said is true.”

She thought for a moment then shrugged ”Well I mean....kinda? You're a great guy Dick. Obviously given our hectic lives we probably wont ever have kids. But....any woman would be lucky to have you forever”

Dick smiled ”And any man would be lucky to have you forever.”

They exchanged glances ”Come on lets eat this breakfast before it gets cold. While we come up for an excuse to tell my dad about everything that happened with you.”

Dick nodded ”Yeah not sure how we will explain the hickey”

She smiled ”We will come up with something”

”We always do” Dick smirked


End file.
